The present invention is directed to a danger warning system with modules connected via at least one series connection.
A danger warning system is known from DE 100 51 329 A1, according to which various detectors and, possibly, other line elements are connected with a central station via a double-wire line. If a short circuit occurs, the location where it occurs is determined by calculating the voltage drop over the line sections leading up to this short circuit via the current that flows through a measuring resistor. This makes it possible to determine the length to the short circuit.